


Baby Don’t Hurt Me

by EmoPrince



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Relationships, Adora (She-Ra) Needs a Hug, Angst, F/F, Heavy Angst, Human Catra (She-Ra), Lesbian Catra (She-Ra), Lesbian Disaster Adora (She-Ra)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 16:57:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18237698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmoPrince/pseuds/EmoPrince
Summary: A very short Drabble about abusive Catra.





	Baby Don’t Hurt Me

**Author's Note:**

> I do not condone any abusive relationships, and I myself am an abuse survivor.   
> This can also be found on my tumblr, @dragongoddesst2

Adora was curled up on her bed when she heard the door creak open. Flinching, she pushed herself back against the headboard and wrapped the blanket tighter around her. 

Soft footsteps padded towards the bed, and a slight squeak and a dip in the mattress betrayed Catra’s presence. Adora squeezed her eyes shut, trying to control her trembling. The fresh scratches on her arm still burned. 

“Hey.” Catra’s soft voice murmured. “What...what do you want?” Adora choked out, her voice shaking. “You know I didn’t mean it. You know I was just upset. You shouldn’t have tried to act superior to me and this wouldn’t have happened.” Catra’s accusing and apologetic voice sounded again. “All I was trying to do was help. You were going to burn your hand on the stove.” Adora said, trying to keep the waver out of her voice. Catra growled, and turned to face Adora. She was sitting cross-legged across from Adora now. 

“You ALWAYS pull this bullshit, Adora! ‘oh look at me, I’m Adora and I think I’m better than everyone else, even though I’m a lying, manipulative CHEATER!’” Catra screamed, leaning to Adora’s face. “Catra, I told you Glimmer is just my friend! I met her at work!” Adora tried to feebly defend herself. Catra’s face twisted into a snarl, and she raised her hand. Adora raised her forearms to protect her face, and instead Catra grabbed Adora’s arms and ripped them out of her face. 

“You don’t know ANYTHING.” Catra snarled. “Well, if you’re so mad at me, why don’t I just leave? After all, who wants to date a cheater? You must hate me anyways, since you hit me like this.” Adora said, pushing Catra’s hands off her. She jumped off the bed and stomped to the door. 

As she was about to unlock the door and walk out, arms wrapped around her from behind. “Adora. You know I didn’t mean it,” Catra’s voice whispered in her ear. “I love you. You can’t leave me.” Adora went still. “I’m done with this, Catra. You’re abusive. I’m leaving.” Adora tried in vain to wrench herself out of Catra’s grip. Instead, her grip tightened. “You can’t leave me, Adora. I’d kill myself if you did. And you, too. We were destined for each other. Nobody else can have you.” Catra buried her face in Adora’s shoulder. 

The only thing Adora could hear was the gentle ‘plop, plop, plop’ as her tears hit the floor.


End file.
